


Time to Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Body of Light (Band), Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Deb gets away with everything, Double Anal Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murderers, Object Insertion, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, all kinds of fucked up, blood & gore in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deb asked, “Would you like anything? Maybe uh- snack or a drink?!?!?” and the cop blushed because he knew what he was referring to.





	Time to Kill

Deb sat in the middle of a circle, surrounded by women.

“Hello, my name’s Deb Demure and I’m a mass murderer. So, I’m basically a murderholic! Get it?!? Like, murder as an psychopathic killer and holic as an addict!” he said, nonchalantly.

A woman, in the circle, said:

“Uhm, sir? This is a girls scout meeting!” all of them looked at him with disgruntlement.

Deb chuckles, before pulling out his machine gun:

“OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M TONY MONTANA, BITCHES!” then he shot up the place, killing all of them until blood splattered everywhere.

It looked like a Kill Bill movie in there, but oh well... at least he got to kill a bunch of bitches before they could escape (or call the police from his confession earlier), all because he thought this was a murderous-anonymous.

The cops arrived shortly after to investigate the crime scene, before driving off to Deb’s house (because they know where he lived) and warrant his arrest.

They also stopped for donuts and made it to Deb’s house, but one of them had to go back to the station, which left one cop by himself.

So, the gay cop knocks on the door until someone finally picks it up and was greeted by an emotionless Deb, who had beer in one hand and pizza in the other. While Xander (his friend) was sitting on the couch adjacent, watching TV.

The officer declares, pointing his 9mm pistol at Deb:

“Deb Demure, I have a warrant for your arr-” he puts down his gun, once he realizes they were both naked.

This _turned him-on_. So, he stopped what he was doing and stood in front of the doorway with his mouth wide open.

He wanted to say his miranda rights, but all of it came out like ‘Mmmm nommmm mmmm’ and Deb smirked.

“Would you like to come in, sir?!?” the blonde suspect motioned for his house, then putting down his beer and pizza.

The cop fell right into his trap, because he was seduced and that’s what Deb did. Seduce detectives in his way and kill them... or hold them at gunpoint and threaten to kill them; if they were ever to get in his way again by making them perform sexual acts. Then he did the same thing to women.

So, the detective walked inside and was ready to take their dicks anytime since he was a horny slut, despite being a heroic cop at the same time.

Deb asked, “Would you like anything? Maybe uh- snack or a drink?!?!?” and the cop blushed because he knew what he was referring to.

“Uhm uh- a drink-”

“Get on your knees and open your mouth wide then!”

“Uh- okay-”

“'Cause I’m gonna give you something to drink!”

The cop got down on his knees, ignoring the bulge in his pants, and anticipated the _treat_ before him.

Meanwhile, Xander closes the door and locks it, before walking over to them and stood beside Deb. 

Deb grabbed the cop by his head and positioned his cock in front of his mouth with one hand, before asking:

“So, what’s your name boi!”

“My name’s Mona- gghhghgh-” the twink cop, whose name is Mona, was cut off with the huge dick being shoved into his mouth.

Deb began to thrust, brutally fucking his wet-mouth. “Suck it, bitch!”

“Suck his dick or die!” Xander advised, stroking himself.

Mona had no choice but to perform oral sex on these two handsome blondes. So, he hollowed his cheeks and let Deb fuck his mouth (and throat), then reached over to grab Xander’s cock, stroking it seductively. By comparison Xander was smaller than Deb, but they’re still enormous for his liking.

“Ohhh- fuck yeah, baby! Don’t stop!” Deb moaned, gripping his jet-black locks with both hands. Thrusting mercilessly, until he gagged profusely with drool past his lip.

Xander sighed when he felt the cop, pumping him in time while deep throating the other. He rested his hand behind his head, enjoying the hand job being given. As his cock was as hard as a rock, that he could bust anytime from a _helping hand_.

Mona, who gagged around the dick being shoved into his throat, makes eye contact with the sexy suspect. Dark-brown-watery eyes staring intensely at Deb’s baby-blue ones, which turned him-on.

One thing’s for sure; the gay cop knew what he was doing because he sure as hell can suck a dick and most certainly better than others.

After it was time to swap, Deb pushed the cop away from his stiff cock because it was Xander’s turn. And walks over to the kneeling Mona to get behind him; ready to fuck his ass.

Deb demanded for him to unfasten his pants so he could fuck, Mona obeyed. Mona quickly unraveled the belt around his waist, that held a 9mm pistol and baton strapped to it, then pulled down his pants ankle-length.

Alas, Deb and Xander wanted Mona to keep the police uniform-shirt on, so they told him to leave it or else he’ll die. And why? Because, they were in control and wanted to feel superior among _pigs_. So, Mona left it on... and it didn’t take long for him to fumble with his boxers and roll them down, exposing his bare but smaller ass. Deb licked his lips and thought “What a nice ass to fuck!” before positioning his fat cock in front of his entrance.

A whimper left the corner of Mona’s lip, but he opened wide to let Xander shove his dick inside his mouth and bend over.

Then he let out a muffled scream once Deb shoved his ginormous cock up his ass before thrusting rhythmically.

Xander gripped his hair and fucked his mouth, matching the pace of his friend’s until the twink screamed against his girth.

Deb gripped Mona's hips and increased the pace, hitting his prostate a few times before thrusting deeper, faster, and harder. Pummeling him until his bollocks were making impact with his _cheeks_.

Mona felt as though he was being suffocated, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, he liked it. He liked getting tag-teamed a lot. 

So, as he was bobbing his head while Xander thrusted his cock inside and hollowed his cheeks, he sucked the suspect’s friend off in one single lick.

His eyes were watery and saliva was dripping down again, but he looked up at Xander with lustfulness, and yelled against his thicker girth once Deb hit his prostate again, making his own cock ooze tremendously with pre-cum.

“Oh, you like that don’t you, you fucking slut?!?” Deb said while fucking him.

Xander smirked and continued to fuck his mouth until he was overwhelmed in pleasure.

Yes, they were gangbanging him but he liked it. He liked every second of it. And he didn’t even care if they were criminals anymore. Or that he was a cop and had a duty to adhere to. He just wanted to be plowed by these two sexy boys with big dicks and blonde hair.

As soon as Deb felt himself _close_; he quickly stopped to pull his dick out of the cop’s clenching anus before swapping again.

He told Xander it was his turn to fuck his ass, and so Xander did.

The suspect’s friend got behind Mona and positioned himself in front of his hole.

“Are you ready to have that drink you wanted earlier?” Deb asked, positioning his dick in front of Mona’s mouth again. Mona nodded.

Deb later demanded, “Good. Now suck it until I bust a nut, you faggot!” and Mona took the whole length into his mouth again.

Bobbing his head, he arched once he felt Xander thrusting into him with force while his grip around his waist was tighter than usual. The suspect's friend gave him no time to adjust and fucked his ass relentlessly, until he was left to moan with cock still in his scrumptious mouth.

Mona could easily say; there was a big difference between the two because Xander was much faster and persistent than Deb was. Because Xander was rolling his hips at an energetic rate and shoved his cock deeper into his loose asshole, that he groaned desperately against Deb’s bigger member while his prostate was hit again. His body completely driven to another dimension, that he nearly forgot who they were and why he was here in the first place.

But Deb withdrew, whipping it across his mouth to say:

“Oh- I’m about to cum all over your pretty face, bitch!” and Mona eyed him with lust, then cried out as Xander increased his pace. Pounding into him while he gets teased by the man in front.

Deb's friend dug his fingernails against his skin, then thrusted even deeper and faster. Pounding his prostate while Deb gripped his chin, pumping his cock until he shot his cum all over his face and mouth.

Nonetheless, Mona gladly opened wide and tasted as much as he could before groaning out loud once he felt Xander pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, shooting his load inside his ass, unprotected, with a low moan. Then withdrew to let Deb humiliate Mona with dirty talk.

“Look at you! You’re nothing but a filthy cum eating- faggot! Cocksucker- cum dump- cum whore-” he sneered, smacking him across the face repeatedly.

Mona whimpered at first but took it like a man, because he liked being degraded and beat this way.

It’s what turned him-on.

While Deb continued to humiliate him, Xander walked over to where Mona’s pants lay, and grabbed the baton so he could use it.

Then he got back to the nearly spent cop, and swung it seductively as though he was going to strike.

Deb noticed and immediately grabbed Mona by the arms; flipping him around so he could be facing Xander.

“Okay. Let’s see how much your asshole can take, since you’re a dirty bitch anyway!” Deb picked him up, until his feet wasn’t touching the floor anymore.

Xander helped his buddy spread his legs, before shoving the foreign object up Mona's rectum. Without any lube or preparation. (Although, his cum acted as a great lubrication.)

Mona yelled, “OHH- fuck, I-I d-didn’t know I could- OH- GOD-” his cock began to twitch desperately at the sight of himself being able to take such a long piece of fiberglass.

Then he let out more emasculating moans when Xander began to shove the baton, in and out of him. Holding onto his thigh with one hand and pumping the weapon inside with the other, he mercilessly penetrated him with the foreign object until Mona squirmed vigorously.

Mona groaned like a wanton slut, when the thick-fiberglass pierced his anus and stimulated his prostate, due to collision of larger material and jerking motions.

And Deb smirked. He felt himself get a hard-on _again_.

Even though he was straight, he liked the sight of men being tortured so it was enough for him to get in the mood again_. _

Xander was hard again too. As he was shoving the weapon in and out, followed by stimulus groans of the receiving cop; he felt himself twitch at the sight because it was hot.

The sprawled-out figure above, was too sexy for them to handle that they could very well keep him as a pet. But they couldn’t because Deb might attract a lot of attention or draw suspicion, and so they just continued to emasculate him instead.

“Okay, take it out of this dirty bitch!” Deb demanded, Xander followed suit.

“Wait- what?!?!? Why?” Mona whined, as a pout formed across his face because he was enjoying it.

“Because… We’re gonna see if you can take even more up that lil’ ass of yours!” Deb grinned, before holding him in place so that Xander could re-position himself.

Mona was disappointed at first, but licked his lips once he saw Xander entering him _again_. And then, he gazed at Deb, who was stroking his cock and spitting on it to align himself in front of his already filled-entrance.

Xander wrapped his thin legs around his waist, and Deb gripped his buttocks with one hand until he was sandwiched, in mid-air, by the two.

Now, he was _ready_.

“Brace yourself, boi!” Deb advised, before forcefully shoving his entire length up his filled-rectum. 

Mona screamed, and Xander moaned as the intrusion of Deb’s cock filling the same spot he was in, throbbed against his own and made Mona’s hole even tighter.

But he began to shove his cock inside-out of Mona’s stretched entrance, first. And Deb followed suit; plowing Mona from behind with dirty whispers or degradation.

“Fuck, your the biggest slut ever; to be able to take both of us at the same time! Fucking faggot!”

Then he sunk his fingernails against his flesh, until it drew blood, and thrusted mercilessly with his friend, leaving Mona to cry in their arms. As Mona was being penetrated by the two boys; who were criminals and drug dealers, he didn’t give a shit. He enjoyed every second of it. No matter how much it hurts or burned from the inside upon collision of two throbbing dicks, stretching him.

He was close, no matter what.

So, as the two guys fucked him at a different pace; one thrusting faster than the other, Mona reached down with one hand and pumped his pre-cum leaking erection before groaning loudly for more.

The feeling of Xander and Deb inside of him, thrusting at the same time, was too much for him to handle.

And then, he eventually shot his load all over his uniform and Xander’s chest.

Deb watched him the whole time, and leaned into lick up and down his shoulder, all the way up to his neck. Thrusting slower and deeper than Xander was.

“Must’ve felt pretty damn good, huh? You fucking faggot bitch!” he murmured, while gripping his buttcheeks tightly as he felt himself close _again_.

Mona rested his head against his shoulder and said:

“Uh- f-fuck- y-yeah- OH- GOD- UGH-” then he cried out as soon as Xander’s cock, rubbed his prostate (which made him hard again).

Xander didn’t hold back. He wrapped Mona’s legs around his shoulders and pounded, relentlessly, inside him. While Deb stopped all together, just to watch and let Xander take the lead with Mona.

He thought it was sexy and amusing; to see some faggy cop acting so slutty. Almost sluttier than most women out there.

But he stayed inside of the cop and let his friend do the job, thrusting deeply into his filled-anus until Xander shot his load again. Filling Mona’s extremely-loose and wrecked hole with nothing but his salty man spunk.

Mona breathed out, “Fuck yeah- fill me up with your fucking cum- ohhh- god-” then he let out another wanton sultry noise once he felt Deb thrusting again.

Now it was Xander’s turn to stop and watch.

The criminal’s friend immediately withdrew his soften dick from Mona’s filled (and wet) anus, before walking back to the couch to sit down and continue watching TV. While Deb handles _business_ and finishes off.

Mona flinched a bit when Deb pulled out, but gasped when Deb spun him around and impaled him on his dick again.

Thus, he wrapped his arms and legs around him, while Deb was fucking him in mid-air.

Deb gripped his cheeks and fucked him persistently this time, making him throw his head back in pleasure.

“Ohh- fuck- I’m gonna cum inside this ass- fuck-” Deb grunted, pounding away, as he was balls deep inside of him and close again.

“Ohhh- yes- ugh-” was all Mona could say as he felt himself close again too.

Xander on the other hand, was watching TV and exchanging glances at them while opening up a can of beer from the coffee table.

He saw how his friend was thrusting erratically into the cop and jerking him off at the same time, until suddenly:

“AAH- FUCK- I-I’m g-gonna cum again-” Mona yelled, once he was brought _there_ and spilt his cum onto his uniform again including Deb’s hand.

Deb groaned out ‘Fuck!’ before releasing inside of Mona and pulling out after until cum began to drip out.

At that point, Xander’s cum had already dried up so it was mostly Deb’s cum, leaking out of Mona’s loose hole and tinging the floor.

But he quickly held the cop in his arms and walked them over to the couch, throwing Mona on it to squat below (since he was taller) and tell him:

“Get up and put your pants back on, ‘cause I want you to get the fuck up outta here… Also, if you don’t make up a story as to where you were today, then I’ll fucking kill you! Got it, faggot?” Deb gripped his chin tightly, before slapping him again.

Mona, who’s completely forgotten about the situation, nodded innocently with squinted eyebrows and got up so he could do what he was told to.

Xander smirked the whole time, while Deb watched him; walk over to his pants but upon doing so, Mona turned around in front of them with hungry eyes before reaching down to stick his finger inside his ass. Then pull it out until it was dampen with Deb’s (and partially Xander’s) cum and put it into his mouth to taste and lick his finger clean.

Surprisingly enough, Deb thought it was so hot but then proceeded to watch the gay-twinkie cop put his pants back on and leave while closing the door and limp his way through.

They fucked his ass so hard, he literally forgot what Deb did (which he didn't intend to forget in the first place) and won’t remember if his buddies or boss tell him about it again.

But he won’t do anything.

He’ll let Deb manipulate him, mostly because he doesn’t want to die or that he doesn’t know what Deb’s capable of doing... or that he's just that big of a slut and will do _anything _for Deb. 

So, the sex was a fair trade (but that's what Mona thinks… because he still can’t remember what Deb did).

Anyway, today was a good day.

Deb got to kill a bunch of people while seeking help for his crimes, and then he got to fuck a dirty little slut with his friend.

What a treat…


End file.
